


【源弗】哈姆雷特

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 哈姆雷特在作为王子与他父王的儿子之前，他首先是哈姆雷特。
Relationships: Origin/Flamengo, Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 1





	【源弗】哈姆雷特

**Author's Note:**

> ·《Origin》和《Flamengo》的拉郎配，请勿上升真人
> 
> ·俄国贵族继承人Origin与他艳丽又体弱的交际花私生子弟弟Flamengo，两个人的关系是勾·心·斗·角
> 
> ·人物形象全都基于我个人的理解与设定，与真人和节目本身毫·无·关·系，非常我流且ooc，非常不怎么样，谨慎阅读——如果以上皆能接受，但由于阅读本文仍感到不适，请批评作者本人，不要上升真人
> 
> ·祝两位世锦赛万事胜意👑

他站在楼梯的顶端。

奥列斯特·奥古斯特维奇·奥涅金①俯视着他的成年宴会，这无疑是个颇有字里行间言外之意的场合，他观摩这所有人仰着头等待的表情，包括他正胸有成竹地微笑着的父亲。他离开房间的时候将眼镜放在了床头柜上，为着能做最后一天装模作样的盲人，因而他此时并不能看清什么微妙的涵义，但父亲的轮廓还是逐渐散出衰败的气象。他想，也许是他逐渐成为一个健壮俊美而又头脑明慧的青年，这样的对比才让他在心里得意和轻蔑，他知道纵然他剑术并非顶尖，但那位父王很快就要死在他的剑下了。

他收回目光，他已在这个地方站了过久，也许正因如此，弗拉门戈提着他起伏流动的裙摆踏上台阶向他走来。这举动显然颇为突兀，父亲毫不令人意外地投来了不满的眼色，但他全然抛之脑后，从始至终端着明艳高傲的笑容款款而上，微微向他伸出手来。奥列斯特抬起肘，于是他顺势看似亲密地将他们的臂膀交缠依靠在一起。

“好陛下，您心里这样犹疑，究竟是为了什么原因？”弗拉门戈挽着他的手，两人一同拾阶而下，在众人的目光里同他悄声讲起话。

“我不满足我现在的地位。”奥列斯特温和得体地微笑着，目光正视前方，只有嘴唇动了一动。

“怎么！王上自己已经亲口把您立为王位的继承者了，您还不能满足吗？”他露出了流于表面的虚假的惊叹，而语气中藏着了然的嘲弄。

奥列斯特想，他真是个好演员，总能把自己作弄成生于城堡中的贵族小公子，温柔出于天真与无知，但他觉得他还是当一个浑身流着势利血液的娼/妓时更像他的弟弟，他更喜欢那样。

他懒洋洋地搭腔，尽管这句话已经心照不宣：“嗯，可是‘要等草儿青青——’这句老话也有点儿发了霉啦。”②

要说不过是借别家的话来逢场作戏，却也是他的肺腑之言，奥列斯特不打算等到父亲不得不将权力放给他的那个时刻，他已做好谋划，从此刻起，不远之后就将由他站在此处的主位。

他们走向他的父亲，去同他敬酒，弗拉门戈识趣地先一步撤出他的手臂，站到一边去了，而他独自站在男人身边听着致辞，心中却转动着他自己的野望。

宴会惯例是由作为主家的他与舞伴开舞，弗拉门戈已经在他不知不觉间熟练地回到他身边，等他做出邀请的姿势。

他今日穿着介于玫瑰茜红和嫣红之间的洋装，逶迤裙裾上的银线刺绣像是游走的银蛇。奥列斯特记起他们在伊尔库茨克度假的别墅里也铺着类似配色的地毯，但弗拉门戈的确很适合这件礼服，他的脖颈被衬得如同反射着刺目阳光的雪原，他又把闷声低笑咽了回去，没必要把洋装和地毯拿出来一起讲，免得又会惹来他铭记于心的恼怒。

奥列斯特不得不承认弗拉门戈至少在外貌上很能显得像乌发雪肤的王子，他在分神间差点踩到他的裙摆，顿时又想起他踏在那张地毯上的往事。他意识到弗拉门戈也许不全是表演欲作祟，今日的他的确就是某人的好哥哥的形象，但不是他的。

他走在镶着银边的玫瑰色地毯上，前方的起居室隐约传来弗拉门戈与他的弟弟尼基塔③说话的声音。他现在心情挺好，也不打算非得进屋横插一脚，于是横拐进小厨房，拒绝了女仆的帮助并把她打发出去，决定自己随便弄点什么喝的再回书房。

“哈姆雷特是莎士比亚四大悲剧中最长的一部……”他听到尼基塔这么说，“哥哥，他如果想要复仇，不是只要当即杀了克劳迪斯就好了吗？”

“……你看，当他从英格兰回到丹麦的时候，他本来退后躲在一边观察国王王后与朝臣们，然后却这样贸然地跳进奥菲莉亚的墓里去，与雷欧提斯争执起来……”他的弟弟继续说。

奥列斯特有时觉得尼基塔有一种无穷的爱与善意，纵使是血亲间那样更为凶险的恶意，他也不放在心上，但现下他又觉得自己错了，弗拉门戈也会被区区毫无攻击性的爱束缚起来，心甘情愿地被愧疚和温柔关进城堡里。他们三人果然都是流着同样的血液，都知道柔软的心也可以当作武器。

“但那是奥菲莉亚的葬礼，雷欧提斯又‘那样夸大他的悲哀’，哈姆雷特认为世上谁也不能比他更为奥菲莉亚的死而哀伤了，即使他应当静观其变，或是获得雷欧提斯的好感，他还是没能忍下他的气性而跳了出来。”弗拉门戈的声音听起来更清晰一些，他的声调与他所听过的都不太相同，像是在哄孩子——但他可想象不出那样的画面。

“你瞧，哈姆雷特在作为王子与他父王的儿子之前，他首先是哈姆雷特。”

他已经颇为老练地在人群中觥筹交错虚与委蛇了不少时候，太阳穴隐隐作痛起来，但他仍然无知无觉一般继续往前走去。弗拉门戈灵活地从缝隙中挤到了他的身边，身姿还算得上轻盈优雅，他找了个理直气壮的借口挽着他离开，而后两人一起溜上了二楼的露台。这是更小的时候他们曾经默认的惯例，他疲于应付许多目的各异的人，而弗拉门戈则是因为在人群中待久了会感到胸闷气喘。但近来他已经越来越能够毫不疲倦地度过一场场的社交，露台上没有星光的夜空也成为了一个很久远的回忆。

弗拉门戈一蹬腿坐上了露台边缘，将他昂贵的高跟小皮鞋踢掉，奥列斯特看了一眼，似乎是去年他送的生日礼物，弗拉门戈总是能在细节处做得很用心，看起来好像你真的一直稳妥地待在他心上：“你不累吗？”他抬了抬下巴，眼睛没看奥列斯特，但显然是在对他发问。

当然啊，他想这样回答，但最终一句话也没说，坐到了正对着他的椅子上，抬起头看他和背后蓝紫色的天空。楼下传来的音乐又换了新的一首，弗拉门戈这时跳下了台子，问他要不要跳舞，于是轮到他发笑，回敬了一句：“你不累吗？”

“但这是《Ophelia》，王子陛下，”弗拉门戈似乎打定主意要一直用这个玩笑来调侃他，奥列斯特微微翘起嘴角，在吻手礼之后默许地搂住他的腰，让他光着脚踩在自己的皮鞋上。

他们慢悠悠地在有些狭窄的露台上旋转着，转圈会让人身体发热、头脑眩晕。《Ophelia》也许只是一个借口，他们又一起跳了第二首、第三首。

“成年快乐，奥里亚。④”弗拉门戈勾住他的脖子往下拉，将一个吻贴在他的脸颊，他感到这是一个冰冷的触碰。

他们仍然搂在一起旋转，他凝视着他明亮得如同雨后的贝加尔湖面的眼睛：“弗拉门戈，你如今葬在哪里呢？”

“陛下是个坏孩子，您真会开玩笑。”⑤他沉默了一会儿——但也许只是一瞬间，他们已经分不清时间的流逝——才这样回答。

“你知道现在不是在这里的时机，”弗拉门戈松开搂住他脖颈的手，现在轮到他抬头看着奥列斯特，“无论这是谁的葬礼，您的剑都能够一往无前，对吗？陛下，祝您成年快乐。”

奥列斯特·奥古斯特维奇·奥涅金已经在台阶上站了过久，他踏着玫瑰色的地毯拾阶而下。年青的王子举起杯，朝着众多的宾客，与他脚下裙裾的主人。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 由Origin捏他出来的名字
> 
> ② 出自《哈姆雷特》第三幕第二场，哈姆雷特与罗森格兰兹和吉尔登斯吞的对话
> 
> ③ 由小吉他捏他出来的名字
> 
> ④ 奥里亚（Оря）是奥列斯特（Орест）的昵称
> 
> ⑤ 整合自奥菲莉亚对哈姆雷特的回答。


End file.
